Spring day
by Naru384
Summary: Akashi merindukannya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk kembali. kedekatan Midorima dan Takao semakin memperburuk keadaan. Akashi menangis, akhirnya ia menyampaikan perasaannya, lalu Midorima? akankah ia kembali pada sosok rapuh itu? MIDOAKA YEAYYY!
1. chapter 1

I miss you

When I say that

I miss you more

I'm looking at your photo

But I still miss you

Seorang remaja berambut merah, sedang terduduk manis disofa kamarnya sembari matanya memandang keluar jendela, memandang butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan. Manik ruby itu memandang kosong, ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, mengingat seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Shintaro..." gumamnya.

Memang mereka sudah berbaikan, bahkan bermain bersama dalam satu tim saat melawan jabberwork, namun Akashi -remaja tersebut- merasa ia dan Shintaro memiliki jarak tak kasat mata, ia merasa tak bisa kembali seperti saat di teiko dulu dengan sahabatnya -kalau memang perasaanya hanya sebatas sahabat- tersebut.

"Kau menjauh shin..." gumamnya lagi. "Aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya, dan perasaan sesak mulai menyerang dadanya lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, ia merasa sepi, sekarang sudah tidak ada dirinya yang lain, ia tak bisa berbagi lagi kesiapapun, dan ia kehilangan lagi. Manik ruby itu mengalihkan fokusnya ke sebuah bingkai foto dimeja nakas disamping sofa yang sedang ia duduki, terlihat foto dua anak lelaki berambut merah dan hijau sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera sembari berpelukan, keduanya terlihat sangat gembira. Perlahan tangan Akashi tergerak untuk mengambil bingkai tersebut.

"Hmmm." Akashi tersenyum melihat foto itu, tanganya mengelus pelan foto itu -lebih tepatnya hanya foto midorima-. Dan perasaan sesak itu kembali hadir.

Time is so cruel

I hate us

Now it's hard

To even see each other's faces

It's only winter here

Sekarang Akashi sedang berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan keajaibannya untuk reuni -Kise bersikeras mengajak mereka berkumpul dengan alasan reuni- di tokyo, apartement Kise, seperti saat SMP dulu, dan nanti mereka hanya akan membeli snack, berbagai makanan, dan minuman.

"Aku tak menyangka Akashichii akan datanggg~" ujar Kise memeluk Akashi yang disampingnya. Akashi sudah mahfum, semenjak dia kembali menjadi dirinya setelah winter cup, teman-temannya ini menjadi seperti ini, memeluk Akashi, menggandeng Akashi ketika pergi, dan kontak fisik lainnya yang semasa SMP tak pernah mereka lakukan. Alasannya? Ketika Akashi menanyakan hal itu mereka hanya menjawab 'kami tak ingin kehilangan Akashichii/Akashi/Ala-chin/Akashi-kun lagi', manis sekali pikir Akashi, namun disaat bersamaan sedih juga mereka tak menyukai dirinya yang lain, pedahal mereka persona yang sama. Namun setelah melawan jabberwork pandangan mereka kembali berubah, mereka mulai menerima Bokushi namun disaat mereka mulai menerimanya, Bokushi menghilang. Maka dari itu mereka berjanji akan menjaga Akashi sebagaimana Bokushi menjaganya.

Oke kembali kecerita.

Akashi masih mengelus kepala Kise yang kini tiduran dipahanya sembari ngobrol dengan Kuroko atau Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana kabar Kagami, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia bilang dia bertemu banyak orang hebat disana," jelas Kuroko mendapat anggukan dari Akashi. "Akashi-kun tak ingin ke Amerika juga?"

"Hah? Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Akashi-kun pemain yang hebat, bahkan kau bisa setingkat dengan Nash, jadi kupikir bukan hal susah jika kau ingin menjadi pemain NBA," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Tidak Kuroko, aku akan fokus untuk menjadi penerus Otou-sama," jelas Akashi tersenyum.

"Heeehh~ Akashi sugoi na omae," seru Aomine dengan cengirannya.

"Hemm," Akashi tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu mekasakan dirimu nanodayo," nasihat Midorima

DEGGG

perasaan sesak itu kembali muncul, sangat sulit untuknya merespon perkataan Midorima, bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Heehh~ Aka-chin akan menjadi penerus Akashi corp. aku mau jadi apa yaa~?" kata Murasakabira, membuat Akashi menghela nafas lega karna tak perlu menjawab perkataan Midorima.

"Kau jadi koki saja Murasakibarachii kau kan suka makan," Kise ikutan nimbrung.

Dan akhirnya mereka asik berbincang tentang masa depan mereka.

Mereka keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar.

Salju masih berjatuhan, dan Akashi masih menghindari Midorima sebisanya.

My heart makes time run

Like a Snowpiercer left alone

I wanna hold your hand

And go to the other side of the earth

To end this winter

Waktu berjalan cepat, sang surya pun sudah pulang ke asalnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang di konbini yang biasa mereka datangi saat SMP.

"Kangen sekali rasanya," kata Aomine tersenyum mengingat masa-masa SMPnya.

"Iya," sahut mereka.

"Tapi dulu Akashi jarang ikut nanodayo, kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang tak habis-habis itu," gerutu Midorima

"I- ehm.. Itu tanggung jawabku Midorima," ucap Akashi sebelumnya sedikit terbata karna perasaan sesak yang kembali muncul.

"Sudah jam segini, aku harus segera pulang untuk menaiki kereta terakhir ke Akita," kata Murasakibara setelah melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Ah iya, ayo kita pulang Murasakibara, aku juga harus mengejar kereta untuk ke kyoto," ujar Akashi

"Kalian tidak menginap? Huwehh Akashichii," Kise memeluk Akashi -lagi- dan Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kise.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti," ujar Akashi menenangkan.

"Kalian menginap saja nanodayo, dan Akashi menginaplah dirumahku, ayah dan ibu menanyaimu,"

"Eh tidak perlu Sh- Midorima, aku besok ada meeting penting dengan Otou-sama," elak Akashi berbohong.

"Begitu? Baiklah,"

Ingin rasanya Akashi menariknya, menggenggam tangannya, dan berlari sejauhnya, seperti dulu saat mereka sangat dekat bahkan Akashi sering menginap dirumahnya. Berdua berjalan-jalan dipenghujung musim dingin dengan jemari bertautan, menunggu musim semi datang.

How much longing

Has to fall like snow

For the spring days to come?

Friend

Mereka sudah tiba di stasiun, Akashi sudah bersiap menaiki keretanya yang akan datang dalam beberapa menit lagi, Murasakibara sudah menaiki kereta sebelumnya menuju Akita.

"Akashi-kun hati-hati dijalan ya," kata Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Hati-hati Akashi," kali ini Aomine angkat bicara.

"Akashichii aku masih kangeennn," kata Kise memeluk Akashi lagi.

"Kau memeluk Akashi terus Kise, jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Siapa?!"

TETTTT

bunyi suara kereta menginterupsi perdebatan mereka, Kise melepaskan pelukannya, Akashi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit jinjit untuk mengelus kepala Kise.

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali Kise," ujar Akashi tersenyum.

"Hati-hati nanodayo, salam untuk Ojii-sama," kata Midorima.

"Iya, jaa sayonara," kata Akashi segera menaiki keretanya.

Akashi memandangi keluar jendela melihat begitu banyak salju menutupi jalanan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sebanyak salju itu atau mungkin lebih banyak lagi," gumam Akashi.

"Apakah musim semi tahun ini kita bisa kembali seperti dulu? Kembali selalu bersama melihat bunga sakura," gumam Akashi lagi.

Like a small piece of dust

That floats in the air

If the flying snow is me

I could reach you faster

Akashi berjalan kerumahnya, diperjalanan ia melihat butir-butir salju yang berterbangan terkena angin, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya memperhatikan salju itu, begitu ringan, berterbangan diudara, terombang ambing angin, dan menghilang dengan cepat.

"Jika aku seperti itu mungkin angin akan cepat membawaku padamu Shin," gumam Akashi.

Snowflakes are falling

Getting farther away

I miss you

I miss you

How much more do I have to wait?

How many more nights do I have to stay up?

Until I can see you?

Until I can meet you?

Sudah dua minggu setelah hari itu. Akashi masih memikirkan pemuda berambut hijau itu sembari duduk disofa dan memandang salju yang berjatihan diluar jendela.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Lagi

Kata-kata itu keluar lagi dan lagi dari bibir tipis itu, setiap sang empunya memikirkan sang pemuda hijau itu.

"Seijurou, besok ikut otou-sama ke kantor, besok kau libur kan?" kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampak tetap gagah. Akashi sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara seseorang dikamarnya, pasalnya ia sangat melarang keras ada yang masuk kekamarnya, kecuali ayahnya tentu saja.

"Ah iya baik tou-sama," jawab Akashi patuh.

"Seijurou, tidurlah yang cukup dan makan yang cukup, jangan sampai sakit," nasihat -perintah- ayahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang keluar.

"Hmmm iya Otou-sama," Bisik Akashi.

Akashi paham betul kenapa sang ayah bicara seperti itu. Ia sudah kurang tidur semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, memikirkan sang surai hijau membuatnya sulit tidur. Ia terlalu merindukanya, disaat ia ingin menghubungi sang surai hijau selalu saja bayang-bayang perlakuannya dulu dan kedekatan Midorima dengan Takao mengusiknya, menciutkan nyalinya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Memikirkan itu membuat Akashi tak berani menghubungi Midorima, dan hanya bisa memikirkannya setiap saat ia senggang.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

"Berapa malam lagi aku harus terjaga hanya untuk memikirkanmu?"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku bisa meraihmu kembali?"

Akashi terlarut dengan pikirannya.

Past the end of this cold winter

Until the spring comes again

Until the flowers bloom again

Stay there a little longer

Stay there

Terlihat dua anak manusia sedang berjalan dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

"Sei masih kuat?"

"Aku kuat Shin, jangan meremehkanku."

"Tapi kau menggigil Sei."

"Aku tidak menggigil Shin!"

"Tanganmu gemeteran Sei."

"Aku tidak gemeteran Shin!"

"Keras kepala seperti biasa eh?" kata anak yang lebih tinggi dan bersurai hijau, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan anak satunya yang lebih pendek dan berambut merah.

"Aku tidak-" protes anak berambut merah terpotong saat, si surai hijau memeluknya erat.

"Ini penghujung musim dingin Sei, aku tau kau kedinginan, jangan selalu memaksakan dirimu, setidaknya didepanku," ujar Midorima -sisurai hijau- sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"..." Akashi -sipendek merah- *ditusuk gunting* tidak menjawab dan hanya menenggelamkan dirinya makin dalam kepelukan Midorima, kepalanya bergerak sedikit untuk mengangguk.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Shin," gumam Akashi dalam pelukan Midorima.

"As you wish, aku akan selalu bersamamu saat dingin, hangat, panas, dan sejuk,"

"Winter, spring, summer, and autumn eh," kekeh Akashi.

"Kau ingin lihat festival sakura, musim semi ini?"

"Mau mauuu!!" Akashi menarik dirinya dan menatap Midorima antusias. Bahkan midorima bisa melihat blink-blink dimata Akashi.

"Baiklah," ijar Midorima tersenyum dan menarik kembali Akashi kedalam dekapannya.

'Tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar lagi saja,"

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Akashi membuka matanya segera, dan memandang sekitar, tak lama senyum pahit terpatri dibibirnya seraya tangannya menutup mata, mencoba menahan segala rasa menyesakkan yang menyerangnya.

'Mimpi' batin Akashi, dan detik berikutnya bibir yang terkatup rapat itu bergetar, namun Akashi tak menangis dia hanya sedang menstabilkan perasaannya.

Tbc


	2. back

_Did you change?_

 _Or did I change?_

 _I hate even this moment that is passing_

 _I guess we changed_

 _I guess that's how everything is_

Akashi bertemu Midorima disebuah ruangan kedap suara yang berisi pimpinan dari beberapa perusahaan besar. Ya Akashi yang diperintahkan sang ayah untuk ikut meeting tak menyangka akan bertemu Midorima.

'Kupikir ia ingin menjadi dokter' batin Akashi.

Setelah perdebatan dan diskusi panjang, akhirnya meeting itu selesai setelah mencapai kesepakatannya. Masaomi bangga dan terpukau dengan kemampuan sang anak dalam mempresentasikan projectnya dan Midori corp. pun dengan mudahnya menyetujui project itu.

"Masaomi anakmu benar-benar luar biasa," puji beberapa lelaki paruh baya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Masaomi tersenyum.

Mereka berhamburan keluar dari ruangann itu. Akashi secepat kilat bergegas pergi saat tak sengaja ia bertemu tatap dengan Midorima.

"Akashi!" panggil Midorima lantang saat ia melihat sisurai merah hendak pergi.

"..." Akashi berbalik menatap Midorima dalam diam. Mengikuti gerakan si hijau yang mendekatinya.

"Kerja bagus :)" katanya, Akashi tersenyum mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengatakannya.

"Teri-"

DRTT DRTT DRTT

Kata-kata Akashi terputus saat Midorima tergerak mencari sesuatu dalam pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, alisnya bertaut melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Moshi moshi Takao?"

"Aku sedang ikut rapat ayahku."

"Ada apa? Hey kenapa kau Takao? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Midorima menutup handphonenya dan segera berlari, meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

'Sepertinya kita tak bisa kembali seperti semula, kau berubah, are? Atau malah aku yang berubah menjadi pengecut?' Akashi tersenyum kecut menahan segala bentuk emosi yang memenuhinya.

'Aku benci ini! Aku benci saat perhatianmu kau tunjukan pada orang lain! Padahal aku ada di depanmu tapi kau lebih mengutaman dia! Aku benci!' teriakan hati yang diabaikan sang pemiliknya.

 _Yeah I hate you_

 _Although you left_

 _There hasn't been a day_

 _That I have forgotten you_

Akashi memandang keluar jendela, saat ini ia sudah berada dikamarnya dan sedang terduduk seperti biasa, memandangi butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan. Akashi bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya, dan sekrang disuhu yang dingin ia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada kaca jendela kamarnya.

'Kau bahkan kembali ke Tokyo saat itu juga saat mendengar Takao menangis."

Akashi menatap tajam

'Aku membencimu Shin, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali? Dengan mudahnya kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Aku kan-' mata Akashi memanas

'Akukan membutuhkanmu sialan!' pertahanan Akashi runtuh, bulir-bulir bening memaksa keluar, mengaliri pipi dan jatuh menetes, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Akashi menekuk kakinya menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis terisak-isak seorang diri seperti anak kecil. Yah bagaimanapun Akashi juga hanyalah manusia yang memiliki perasaan, dibalik cover tegas, pintar, elegant, absolute, dan kepercayaan dirinya, ia tetaplah hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa.

 _Honestly, I miss you_

 _But now I'll erase you_

 _Because that will hurt less_

 _Than resenting you_

Seminggu setelah kejadian memalukan -bagi Akashi- menangisi seseorang. Kini Akashi tampil lebih tegas, dan dingin, ia jauh lebih datar dari sebelumnya, bahkan saat bertemu beberapa karyawan dikantor ayahnya ia tak tersenyum, hanya berjalan tegap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, menggambarkan seberapa kuatnya dia. Begitupun disekolah, sebagai ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, bahkan kapten basket, sikap dingin Akashi membuatnya jauh lebih disegani dari sebelumnya.

'Aku akan menutup hatiku, aku akan menghapusmu, aku akan memulai hidup baru, mulai sekarang tidak ada sakit hati lagi!' batin Akashi menyemangati diri sendiri. Akashi bahkan sudah menghapus kontak Midorima dan menghapus semua foto kebersamaan mereka di HPnya, bahkan menghapus pesan-pesannya.

Tapi sejujurnya Akashi merindukan sosok itu, setiap ia melihat warna yang identik dengan sosok itu pikirannya langsung mengarah padanya. Tapi Akashi sudah bertekad ia tak ingin sakit hati lagi, sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya bila ia melupakanya ia tidak akan terlalu sakit hati.

Ah benarkah?

 _I'm blowing out the cold you_

 _Like snow, like white snow_

 _I say that I'm gonna erase you_

 _But actually, I still can't let you go_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi terkejut karna bertemu dengan Midorima saat ikut ayahnya meeting. Walau keterkejutan itu tertutup dengan sempurna dibalik tampang dinginnya. Kali ini mereka bertemu di Tokyo, karna sang ayah mengatakan ada perusahaan besar yang sedang naik daun dai Tokyo dan ia ingin berinvestasi.

'Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya terus sih? Bukannya ia ingin menjadi dokter? Dan bukannya project perusahaanku dengannya belom dimulai?' batin Akashi mengeluh.

Akashi memang mengatakan ingin menghapus, melupakan, menghilangkan, semua memorinya tentang makhluk hijau itu, namun hatinya tak ingin berbohong.

"Kita bertemu lagi Akashi," sapa Midorima ramah.

"Ya," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Akashi ketus.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya,"

"..." Akashi diam tak menjawab dan bahkan sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau," tawar Midorima.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Akashi berlalu, berjalan menjauh mendekati meja sang ayah. Midorima hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

'Kau kenapa selalu menjauh Sei?' batin Midorima bingung.

Tak lama meeting itu selesai, Akashi segera keluar ruangan itu bersama sang ayah. Hingga akhirnya ia hampir keluar dari gedung itu matanya membulat sesaat kala ia melihat seseorang yang familiar, Takao Kazunari sedang berjalan dengan riang, ditanganya terlihat ia menenteng tas jinjing kecil berisi kotak makan.

'Ha- ha ha ha- hahahahaha- sialan hubungan mereka sudah seperti itu rupanya,' batin Akashi menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya selama ini memikirkan seseorang yang ternyata sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hahahahaha," tanpa sadar suara tawa Akashi keluar, membuat ayahnya, Midorima, dan ayahnya Midorima menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sei?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak, hanya aku menyadari kalau aku ternyata bodoh sekali Tou-sama, tapi aku sudah menyadarinya jadi aku tak akan mengulangi kebodohan ini lagi," jelas Akashi tersenyum lebar kearah Midorima. "Baiklah Tou-sama ayo kita segera kembali," lanjut Akashi berlalu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada ketiga- tidak kedua orang tua itu, karna Midorima menyadari keanehan itu dan berjalan cepat mengejar Akashi.

"Eh shin-chan?" Takao heran melihat Midorima yang berlari dengan wajah kacau walau tak ketara tapi Takao tahu jika Midorima sedang ada pikiran.

Midorima mengejar Akashi yang berlari didepannya.

"Akashi!" panggil Midorima.

"Apa?" Akashi berhenti dan berbalik menatap Midorima.

"Kau kenapa sih? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Apa ada yang salah?"

Akashi diam, ia hanya memandang sengit lelaki dihadapannya, ia ingin sekali memaki, namun saat matanya menagkap sosok Takao berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Midorima ia hanya menghela nafas berat, memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan memandang Midorima tenang.

"Tidak ada yang salah, sudah lupakan saja, lebih baik kau segera berbalik, Takao sudah membawakanmu makanan, segeralah makan," kata Akashi, Midorima menoleh dan melihat Takao ada tak jauh dibelakangnya memandang dalam diam.

"Sayonara Shintarou," kata Akashi lirih dan berbalik hendak pergi, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya pergi menjauh.

"Shin-chan?!"

"Maaf Takao aku sedang ada urusan penting sekarang," kata Midorima sembari menarik tangan Akashi dan pergi menjauh.

"Shintarou lepaskan aku!" perintah Akashi.

"..." Midorima tetap diam dan terus menarik tangan Akashi, ia membawa Akashi kesebuah taman tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan yang baru saja mereka datangi.

BRUKK

Midorima melempar Akashi kesebuah bangku taman, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau shintaro," kesal Akashi menatap Midorima tajam.

SETT

Midorima menumpukan tangannya pada kepala bangku taman, memenjarakan Akashi antara bangku dan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah denganku katakan saja Sei-ju-rou," kata Midorima memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada, kenapa kau percaya diri sekali! minggir aku mau pulang!" perintah Akashi.

"Sikapmu aneh Sei," kata Midorima.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu!" bentak Akashi.

Midorima hanya memandang Akashi dalam diam. Pandangannya melunak saat melihat raut lelah di wajah sosok didepannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Midorima lirih membuat Akashi tersentak, dan tubuhnya menegang kala perasaannya makin tak karuan.

"Kau bicara apa? Hahaha sudahlah Midorima aku harus segera pulang," kata Akashi.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku punya salah padamu, tapi tolong jangan menjauhiku seperti ini Sei," kata Midorima memelas.

'DIAM! Ini bukan salahmu!'

"Aku tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya, tapi kumohon maafkan aku Sei."

'kenapa kau tak mengerti? Ini bukan salahmu!'

"Aku memang tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

'Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan Shin!'

"Maafkan aku Sei," ucap Midorima saat melihat Akashi hanya menundukan kepalanya, sorot matanya tersembunyi dibalik poninya yang panjang.

"..." Akashi membisu, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia ingin menghentikan semua ucapan bodoh Midorima, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan telinganya seakan terbuka lebar untuk mendengar berbagai kata-kata menyesakkan hati yang akan dikatakan Midorima lagi.

Akashi membuka mulut, namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. Akashi sungguh ingin menghentikan semua ini, ia ingin pulang dan segera istirahat dikasurnya- atau tidak? Ia ingin istirahat didalam dekapan si hijau.

.

.

.

You know it all

You're my best friend

The morning will come again

Because no darkness, no season

Can last forever

.

.

.

"Hei Sei, aku sudah sangat paham dengan dirimu. Kau sangat suka memaksakan diri. Dan bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali berkata padamu untuk melepaskan semua topengmu didepanku?" kata Midorima. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dagu Akashi yang masih tertunduk, dan perlahan mengangkatnya, mempertemukan ruby dan emerald yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Midorima terdiam, dengan cepat kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manusia dihadapannya itu yang menampilkan ekspresi yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat lelah, Midorima tau itu, Akashi-nya sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dan memaksakan diri lebih dari biasanya. Akashi juga menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ibu jari Midorima bergerak mengelus bibir itu lembut.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau akan membuatnya terluka," kata Midorima lembut

Akashi masih terdiam, mengalihkan tatapannya kemana saja asal bukan mata Midorima.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu?" tanya Midorima, tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pipi Akashi, memaksa Akashi untuk menatapnya tepat dimata.

'Apakah kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?'

TESS TESS TESS

Air mata Akashi mengalir begitu saja membuat Midorima kaget bukan main, pasalnya baru kali ini sejak Midorima mengenal Akashi, sosok itu menangis dihadapannya.

"Se-Seijurou? Hey kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, apakah aku terlalu keras memegang wajahmu?" Midorima melonggarkan genggamannya, dan berusaha menghapus air mata itu.

"Seijurou kau kenapa? Maafkan aku hey," Midorima panik. Air mata Akashi tetap keluar namun tak ada isakan atau gerakan berarti darinya. Akashi menangis dalam diam dan itu membuat perasaan Midorima makin tak karuan. Dengan sigap Midorima menarik Akashi kedalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan sosok itu.

"Hiks... Lepaskan aku Midorima," kata Akashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak!"

Akashi mendorong Midorima, dan ia segera menarik kerah kemeja si hijau, manatap tajam manik emerald itu.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu! Pergilah dari hidupku! Aku membencimnu!" ujar Akashi histeris,untung saja taman yang mereka datangi sedang sepi.

"Tapi apa salahku Sei?"

"KAU TIDAK SALAH APA-APA?! AKU YANG SALAH! KALAU KAU MEMBENCIKU CUKUP KATAKAN SAJA TAK PERLU BERSIKAP BAIK! AKU TAHU KAU MEMBENCIKU! AKU MEMANG KETERLALUAN! AKU MENYAKITIMU!" bentak Akashi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat,napasnya pun memburu, ia kemudian terdiam dan kembali menunduk, cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Midorima mengendur dan tangan itu terjatuh dengan lunglai.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, aku tak menerima jabatan tangamu, dan bahkan aku ingin menjadi musuhmu. Kalau kau marah dan benci padaku katakan saja, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Kau menyakitiku Shin. Aku... Aku.. Aku sudah tak punya hak untuk bersamamu." jelas Akashi dengan suara bergetar, ia menunduk dalam namun tetasan air yang keluar dari matanya secara terus menerus membuat Midorima terdiam.

"Sei..."

"Urusai! Sekarang kau sudah punya Takao! Tinggalkan aku! Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi! Me- Menjauhlah Shin... Kalau kau benci padaku pukul saja aku sesukamu tapi jangan menyakitiku seperti ini," jelas Akashi dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, Akashi benar-benar melepas semua perasaannya selama ini, semua beban yang memenuhi hatinya selama ini akhirnya ia keluarkan dihadapan orang yang membuat semua beban itu.

"Ini semua salahku, hingga akhirnya aku kehilanganmu, dan dengan bodohnya aku merindukanmu. Aku memang bodoh! Idiot! Kau sudah punya Takao dan aku masih mengharapkanmu kembali setelah apa yang aku lakukan, maafkan aku," ujar Akashi masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ia berdiri hendak pergi sebelum Midorima berdiri dan menarik Akashi kedalam pelukannya, kali ini ia memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Midorima! Lepaskan aku!" Akashi memberontak, ia meronta-ronta dan memukul-mukul Midorima. Namun Midorima hanya diam dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau salah paham Sei, aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Takao. Dan aku juga tak membencimu sungguh. Maafkan aku."

Midorima bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang tak beraturan, mungkin karna ia baru saja melepaskan seluruh bebanya.

"Gomen Sei, gomen, hontouni gomen."

Midorima hanya terus menerus mengucapkan maaf, ia sungguh merasa sakit melihat sosok kuat dan tegas yang selama ini ia lihat menjadi rapuh seperti ini.

"Midorima hanase!"

Midorima makin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Akashi, mengirup aroma Akashi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"..." Akashi mulai tenang, tubuhnya sudah tak tegang dan melemas, ia sudah tidak meronta-ronta dan hanya terdiam.

Midorima menarik diri dan menatap Akashi. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat keadaan sosok dihadapannya. Tatapannya sayu dan kosong, manik yang selama ini berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya saat ini terlihat meredup, kehilangan binarnya.

"Gomen."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Midorima terlonjak dan sontak menarik sosok itu kedalam dekapannya, menyalurkan segala rasa sayang yang selama ini ia simpan untuk sosok itu.

"Maafkan aku Akashi,"

"Takao... Kau... Punya... Sudah... Merusak... Tidak mau... hiks..." ucap Akashi tak jelas dan sekarang isakannya mulai terdengar. Namun Midorima cukup pandai untuk mengerti.

"Tidak Sei, tidak seperti itu, aku dan Takao tak ada hubungan apapun sungguh."

"Jangan berbohong Shin!" bentak Akashi kian berontak.

"Aku tak berbohong Sei!"

"Usotsuke!"

"USO JANAI!" bentak Midorima pada Akashi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks... Jangan berbohong Shin... Kau... Hiks... Menyakitiku..." Akashi melemas, ia pun sudah tidak berontak lagi, dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Midorima dan tangannya mencengkram erat baju bagian depan Midorima.

"Tidak Sei, sumpah aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Takao. Aku... Aku hanya memilikimu dihatiku. Percayalah Sei," kata Midorima mencoba meyakinkan Akashi.

Midorima terus memeluk Akashi, bahkan saat Akashi sudah tenang ia tetap memeluknya, menyampaikan kerinduan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

 _Cherry blossoms are blooming_

 _The winter is ending_

 _I miss you_

 _I miss you_

 _If I wait a little longer_

 _But I can'nt_

 _I'll go see you_

 _I'll go pick you up_

Akashi terbangun dikamarnya sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Akashi sedikit merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semua perasaannya, namun ia juga gelisah karna ia belum menyampaikan satu perasaan yang ia sadari belum lama ini.

Cinta.

Begitulah orang-orang dan internet mengatakan tentang perasaanya pada si hijau berkacamata itu. Dan Akashi baru saja menyadarinya sehingga ia belum sempat mengatakannya pada Midorima.

"Oh!" pekik Akashi saat melihat salju sudah mulai tak turun. "Musim semi!" pekiknya riang.

"Shin- ah sial!" gerutu Akashi saat ia hampir saja memanggil nama seseorang yang selama ini, sejak ia kecil, selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketika musim semi datang dan melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

'Aku merindukanmu Shin.'

Akashi hanya terdiam di kamarnya, ia duduk disofa dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya seperti biasa.

Akashi sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terlempar mundur melihat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat musim semi datang.

"Sei cepatlah! Bunganya sudah mau bermekaran!"

"Tidak Shin! Ini saja masih ada salju yang turun."

"Tapi tinggal sedikit Sei, sebentar lagi pasti bunga sakuran bermekaran, ayo cepetan!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku tali sepatu dulu," gerutu bocah berambut merah sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, tiba-tiba bocah yang bersurai hijau mendekat dan berlutut didepan bocah berambut merah itu.

"Sabar Shintarou!" bentak anak berambut merah itu kesal.

"..." si rambut hijau tak menjawab dan tangannya terulur untuk menali sebelah sepatu anak berambut merah itu.

"Shin ngapain kamu heh?!" Akashi gelagapan.

"Biar cepet," balas Midorima datar. "Nah udah selesai! Ayo cepat," kata Midorima dan segera manggandeng tangan Akashi.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Shin!" kata Akashi tegas namun dengan semburat pink dipipinya.

Midorima yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum "Kaukan kecil aku takut kau hilang jika aku melepasmu," kata Midorima terkekeh kecil.

"Shintarou!" bentak Akashi kesal

"Sudahlah ayo nanti kita terlambat,"

"Iya iya!"

Kedua anak kecil itu berjalan beriringan dengan Midorima menggenggam erat tangan Akashi.

"Wahhh ramai sekali Sei, kau tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa Shin," ucap Akashi.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi akan bermekaran Sei!" pekik Midorima girang dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Iya shin," Akashi yang melihatnya tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang membuatnya hampir menggigil. Baginya melihat senyum Midorima sudah cukup menghangatkan hatinya.

"Wahh mekar! Mekar! Sei lihat!" Midorima girang dan segera berlari untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi.

"Iya shin tenanglah," kata Akashi geleng-geleng, Midorima bisa berubah 180 derajat jika memasuki musim semi dan melihat bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Semoga kita bisa melewati musim semi dan melihat bunga sakura bersama selamanya Sei," ujar Midorima dengan senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, membuat Akashi yang melihatnya memanas seketika.

"Mhm hmm." akashi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan menyembukin wajahnya dibalik syal besar yang ia gunakan sembari mengalihkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Akashi membelalak, dia segera menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah Midorima yang hanya mentapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sayang Sei :)," katanya lalu menarik Akashi kedalam dekapannya.

"A- aku juga sayang shintarou," kata Akashi malu-malu dan tangannya perlahan naik, membalas pelukan hangat Midorima.

"Hah?!" Akashi bengong, wajahnya memanas dan dipastikan rona merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu barusan?!"

"Kapan itu?!"

"Mimpi? Delusi? Sial!"

Akashi berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasurnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"SHINTAROU SIALAAAAAAANNN!" teriak Akashi saat bayang-bayang kejadian itu makin jelas.

Brakkk

"Seijurou ada apa?!" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja membuka -membanting- pintu itu.

"Otou-sama?!" pekik Akashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu yang ternyata ayahnya Akashi.

"Eh tidak apa-apa otou-sama aku hanya... Yah.. Aha ha hahaha," kata Akashi salah tingkah dan dengan cepat sembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Anak itu kenapa?" pikir Masaomi heran melihat tingkah anaknya, dan berjalan menjauhi kamar anaknya.

"Aduh malunya aku!! Sialan Shintarou! Dan Otou-sama kenapa dia masih ada dirumah! Dan kenapa dari sekian banya orang harus Otou-sama! Hiiiihhh" Akashi menekik kesal dan malu didalam selimut, ia terlalu malu untuk keluar.

Akashi memperhatikan salju yang benar-benar sudah tak turun.

"Sial! Aku masih memikirkan yang tadi!" makinya. "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kejadian itu hngggg." Akashi gregetan sendiri jadinya dan mulai bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Arghhh! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya! Aku akan menemuimu dan menjadikanmu milikku! Pasti!" kata Akashi segera menyambar tas dan jaketnya.

"Otou-sama gomen aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk dua hari," kata Akashi menemui ayahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Bertemu Midorima,"

"Ah! Baiklah tak apa-apa,"

"Benarkah tou-sama?" ulang Akashi.

"Iya, segera selesaikan urusanmu dengannya."

"Baik Tou-sama, aku permisi," kata Akashi menunduk sedikit dan segera berbalik.

"Jangan lupa katakan yang kau rasa dan jadikan ia milikmu," goda Masaomi.

"eh?" Akashi memanas, enggan berbalik untuk menatap sang ayah.

"Otou-sama merestuinya,"

"A-a-aa-apa y-y-y-ang Otou-sama katakan?!"

"Hahahahaha, kau tetap saja Seijurou kecil untukku eh,"

"Mouuu itekimasu!" teriak Akashi dan segera berlari meninggalkan Masaomi yang masih tertawa geli melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Itterasai. Sudah sekian lama aku tak menggodanya, kupikir ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan dingin namun ternyata dia tetap Seijurou kecilku yang manis :). Untuk yang satu ini Otou-sama tak akan memaksamu, sudah cukup kau tumbuh tanpa menikmati masa kecilmu dan dengan sedikit kasih sayang. Kupikir Midorima orang yang tepat untukmu Sei, dia menyayangimu dan dia yang selalu ada untukmu bahkan ketika seharusnya itu tugas Otou-sama. Semoga Midorima bisa memberimu kasih sayang dan perhatian yang selama ini hilang darimu Sei. Kau setuju denganku kan Shiori?" kata Masaomi panjang lebar sembari memandang foto keluarga yang berdiri kokoh dimeja kerjanya. "Oh iya tadi anak itu hanya memakai yukata -,-" Masaomi sweatdrop saat baru menyadarinya. "Sepertinya yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Shintarou."

3jam perjalanan kyoto-tokyo Akashi lalui dengan shinkansen. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi hanyalah menjadikan Midorima miliknya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bahwa dirinya sekarang menggunakan yukata biasa -untuk keluarga Akashi, untuk keluarga lain mungkin itu yukata mahal- *dasar holkay*.

Akashi segera berlari keluar saat tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Memberhentikan taxi yang lewat dan segera melesat kerumah keluarga Midorima.

TOK TOK TOKK

Akashi mengetuk pintu utama rumah itu.

Degg degg degg

Jantung Akashi berdetak sangat cepat, tangannya pun mulai dingin namun ia berkeringat.

Sreeekkk

Pintu itu bergeser menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya menggunakan yukata rumahan.

"Seijurou-chan? Astaga kaa-chan sudah lama tak melihatmu? Apa kabar sayangnya kaa-chan hmm?" wanita itu dengan segera memeluk Akashi yang memang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Sejak Akashi kecil lebih tepatnya sejak ibu Akashi meninggal Akashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarga Midorima karna ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja. Jadwal les dan latihan tambahan pun disesuaikan dengan jadwal Midorima. Dan satu lagi orang tua mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak masa sekolah.

"Kaa-chan aku kangen kaa-chan~, kabarku baik kaa-chan," kata Akashi membalas pelukan hangat wanita dihadapannya.

"Kamu kenapa lama sekali tak main kemari? Tak ingin bertemu kaa-chan kah? Atau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak kaa-chan! Aku sangat kangen kaa-chan tapi aku tidak bisa sering-sering ke Tokyo karna di Kyoto tugasku sangat banyak, maafin Sei kaa-chan," ucap Akashi manja

"Iya Sei-chan. Ohiya kebetulan kaa-chan membuat sup tofu karna tadi tiba-tiba kaa-chan memikirkan sei-chan, eh sei-chan benar-benar datang. Ayo makan dulu," kata ibu Midorima sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sup tofu? Mau kaa-chan mauuu," sorak Akashi ngiler. Dia bahkan lupa tujuan awalnya datang kemari.

Merekapun masuk dan Akashi disambut dengan sup tofu favouritenya, tanpa basa-basi Akashi segera menyantap makanan itu.

"Ah!" Akashi baru saja mengingat tujuannya datang ketika sudah tidak bisa bergerak karna kekenyangan. "Kaa-chan! Shintarou dimana?" tanya Akashi cepat.

"Eh? Ah shintarou?" Ibu Midorima melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore. "Jam segini dia pasti sedang latihan basket disekolahnya. Sei-chan tunggu saja dikamar Shintarou, mungkin sebentar lagi anak itu kembali," jelasnya sembari mengakati piring-piring kotor.

"Ahh Kaa-chan biar Sei aja yang beresin."

"Tidak usah Sei, kau baru saja tiba dari Kyoto, kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang ,dan tidak ada bantahan Seijurou," kata ibu Midorima menekan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Akashi menelan ludah susah payah dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Midorima.

"Kaa-chan masih saja seperti itu," ujar Akashi tersenyum. Kini ia sampai didepan kamar Midorima, untuk sesaat ia ragu untuk membuka pintu itu.

Krieeettt

Akashi mendorong pelan pintu itu dan segera berjalan masuk.

"Satu kasur single bed, satu komputer, satu meja belajar, satu lemari baju, beberapa rak buku, dan puluhan buku, bola basket, dan majalah olahraga? Dia sama sekali tak berubah," kata Akashi namun saat ia berbalik hendak menutup pintu betapa ia sangat shock saat melihat foto dirinya ditempel di belakang pintu.

"Astaga kapan dia memotoku? Dan mukaku astaga /"

Berlanjut Akashi mendekat ke meja belajar Midorima, dan sekali lagi dia tertegun kala mengatahui jika sang surai hijau masih menyimpan foto kebersamaan mereka. Di meja itu berdiri kokoh bingkai foto yang berisi foto saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu shin," gumam Akashi dan berbaring kekasur Midorima. "Perutku sakit :3 kekenyangan," kata Akashi memegangi perutnya.

Satu jam berlalu. Midorima belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya, dan Akashi sudah kelewat bosan menunggu. Akashi pun segera bergegas pergi menuju shutoku.

"Kaa-chan Sei pergi dulu, mau kesekolah shintarou! Itekimasu!" teriak Akashi dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Iya itterashai, hati-hati sei-chan," balas ibu Midorima.

Akashi berlari dari rumah shintarou menuju shutoku, ia juga sempat tersesat beberapa kali karna memang ia belum pernah ke shutoku.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Ternyata jauh..." kesal Akashi.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai ke shutoku 30menit kemudian. Dan sesuatu yang menyambutnya benar-benar membuatnya mendidih! Bagaimana tidak jika dihadapanmu orang yang kau sukai sedang ditempeli oleh makhluk aneh berisik yang Akashi yakin memiliki perasaan pada Midorima

"Shin-chan kau suka musim semi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita melihat festival sakura?"

"Terserah Takao, kalau aku tidak sibuk mungkin aku bisa," balas Midorima cuek.

"Yatta!! Shin-chan harus mengosongkan jadwal besok," kata Takao sembari bergelayut manja pada Midorima.

"Hentikan Takao, jangan bergelayut padaku seperti itu nanodayo," ketus Midorima.

"Are? Apa shin-chan malu? Kawaiii hahahaha."

"Bukan bodoh! ini mengganggu!" kesal Midorima berusaha melepaskan Takao.

Akashi makin lama makin mendidih. Apalagi saat ia melihat Takao dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh Shintarou-nya. Dengan cepat Akashi berjalan kearah mereka dan memisahkannya, menarik Midorima kebelakangnya dan menatap tajam Takao.

"Hey! Jaga sikapmu! Shintarou itu milikku!" maki Akashi.

"Hah?" Takao kaget dan menganga.

"Sei?" Midorima juga tak kalah kaget.

"Maaf ya Akashi-sama yang terhormat, kau tadi bilang apa? Shin-chan milikmu? Aku tak salah dengar? Setelah kau membuangnya kini kau mau mengambilnya seenakmu?" kata Takao sarkas.

DEGG

Akashi membatu, genggaman tangnnya pada pergelangan Midorima mengendur.

"Lalu kau? Kau juga tak bisa membantu Shintarou mengalahkanku dulu, kau juga seenaknya mengambilnya huh?" balas Akashi sengit dan genggaman tangannya kembali mengerat.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Apa?!"

"Tapi aku tak sejahat itu untuk menolak jabatan tangan Shin-chan!"

"Aku tak selemah itu untuk membuat Shintarou menangis!"

"Aku ada disisinya saat ia terluka karenamu, dan aku yang akan menyembuhkannya!"

"Hah?! Siapa kau bisa menyembuhkan Shintarou? Aku yang melukai jadi aku yang akan mengobatinya! Pokoknya dia milikku!"

"Hah? Apa? Hellow~ Aku yang selalu disisinya saat dia terpuruk!"

"Aku selalu disisnya bahkan ketika ia tak bisa cebok!"

"Ap-? HAAAAHHHH?!" teriak kedua manusia itu mengar sanggahan terakhir Akashi.

"Sei apa maksudmu?!" pekik Midorima jengkel karna Akashi mengatakan hal memalukan begitu dengan santainya ditengah jalan pula, untung saja sekolah itu sudah sepi tapi tetap saja ada beberapa anak yang baru pulang dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Itu memang benar Shin! Kau pikir dulu siapa yang disampingmu ketika kau tak bisa cebok?!"

"Hentikan Sei! Kau membuatku malu!" kata Midorima menutup mulut Akashi, Takao yang melihatnya hanya memandang dengan senyum miris. Dia yang selama ini mengharapkan balasan dari Midorima dengan susah payah, hari ini benar-benar menyadari bahwa perasaan Midorima memang hanya untuk Akashi. Setelah dulu saat di vorpal swords Midorima bisa dengan mudah mempercayai Akashi untuk mengumpan teknik yang mereka latih dengan susah payah. Dan kali ini Midorima bisa dengan mudah berekspresi dihadapan Akashi.

'Haaaahh~ ternyata memang tidak bisa' batin Takao nelangsa.

"Jangan bermesraan didepanku hey! Baiklah kali ini aku memberimu kesempatan Akashi tapi jika kau menyakiti Shin-chan lagi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya," kata Takao berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," balas Akashi tersenyum.

"..." perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Midorima. Ia merasa seperti perempuam disini dan ia tidak terima itu.

"Apa-apaan itu hemm," kata Midorima melingkarkan tangannya di perut Akashi, memeluknya dari belakang seraya menundukan kepala. "Sadarilah posisimu sebagai uke hey seijurou," bisik Midorima tepat dikuping Akashi.

"Sshhh~ apa yang kau lakukan Shintarou! Lepaskan!"

"Heeehh~ kau mau melepaskanku lagi? Baiklah, bagaimana jika sekarang aku berbalik dan mengejar Takao?"

"Lakukan itu dan kau akan pulang hanya tinggal nama!" jawab Akashi ketus.

"Astaga hahahaha," Midorima melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Akashi agar menghadapnya. 'Kawai' batin Midorima saat melihat wajah cemberut Akashi. "dan Sei ada angin apa kau kesini? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk menembakku kan?"

"SIAPA YANG MENEMBAKMU?! SHINTAROU NO BAKAAAAA!!!" teriak Akashi dan berlari dengan wajah semerah rambutnya, meninggalkan Midorima yang hanya tertawa dibelakang.

 _Past the end of this cold winter_

 _Until the spring comes again_

 _Until the flowers bloom again_

 _Stay here a little longer_

 _Stay here_

"Shintarou no baka baka baka!" maki Akashi kesal, saat ini ia sedang duduk dengan lulut ditekuk dipinggir danau sebuah taman sembari melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil kedanau itu. Langit sudah menggelap, sang surya sudah kembali ke asalnya.

"Iya maafkan aku, aku memang baka karna tak mengira bahwa kau sangat manis Sei," sebuah suara menginterupsi dan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk Seijurou dari belakang, membuat manik ruby Akashi membesar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku tidak manis Shin!"

"Baiklah kau tidak manis, hanya seseorang yang bisa membuat diabetes," kata Shintaro sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Akashi.

"Ga lucu."

"Aku emang gak ngelawak."

"Shintaro!"

"Ya sayang?"

"Jijik shin."

"Yang jijik gini aja kamu suka."

"Siapa?!"

"Kamu~"

"Cih, aku tak pernah membayangkan kau semenjijikan ini."

"Salahkan seseorang yang mengabaikanku selama hampir dua tahun,"

"Tch..."

"Sei..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi lagi, bahkan jika dirimu yang satu lagi kembali muncul biarkan aku melindungi kalian berdua bagaimanapun kalian tetap persona yang sama, Kaa-chan bilang jika aku mencintai seseorang dengan tulus aku harus menerima seluruh sisinya, bahkan sisi terburuknya sekalipun. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku, aku tak mau kehilangan kau untuk kedua kalinya Sei," kata Midorima panjang lebar.

"Shintaro..."

"Ya?"

"Gomen..."

Midorima tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak apa, aku mengerti, dan kau bilang kau akan mengobatinya bukan? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Sei," kata Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bersyukur musim semi kali ini bisa kulewati denganmu, kau tahu? Tahun lalu aku sangat kesepian, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kuajak untuk melihat bunga sakura," gerutu Midorima.

"Hmm aku tahu. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat melihat tampang bodohmu dimusim semi benar-benar pfttt hahahahaha."

"Apa? Hey! Kenapa kau menertawaiku?! Kau pikir bagaimana tampangmu saat kedinginan dimusim dingin heh?!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak cengar-cengir cengengesan kayak orang gila."

"Seijurou!"

"Dan aku tidak teriak-teriak girang kayak anak kampung macem kamu kalo liat bunga sakura bermekaran hahahahaha."

"Astaga! Anak ini baru balik udah bikin darah tinggi ya!" kesal Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahahahaha aduhh sakit Shin aku tak bisa nafas! Hahahaha."

Midorima tersenyum, sudah lama ia merindukan hal ini. "Tetaplah seperti ini sampai selamanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak musim semi untuk melihat mekarnya bunga sakura bersamamu, seperti dulu. Dan maaf aku tak bisa menghangatkanmu untuk dua musim dingin ini," ucap Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya. Akashi tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Midorima yang berada diperutnya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Midorima.

"Tak apa. Yah walaupun rasanya musim dingin dua tahun ini terasa sangat dingin, lebih dingin daripada saat kau disampingku, tapi tak apa, aku bersyukur aku bisa kembali. Tadaima shintarou."

"Okaeri Seijurou." perlahan Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga akhirnya dua daging lembut itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada.

"Stay here a little longer..."

Owari~~~

Anjir wkwkwkww apaan ini?! RnR ya :v

Bgm(?) : BTS - SPRING DAY.

Kucinta Ukeshiii

btw gua baru sekali publish di ffn dan maaf kemaren itu bentuk tulisannya salah dan gua gatau memperbaiki #eaaakkk gimana maafkan daku gapep gagap epepen

dan gua baru tau ternyata perasaan pas ada yang review itu nyenengin makasih yang review cerita gaje ini aku sayang kalian muah muahh *ditabokk*

Omake~

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan jari yang bertautan.

"Sei kau dari Kyoto hanya pakai yukata?"

"Iyaa, aku bahkan tak menyadarinya saat pergi. Semua gara-gara kau tahu!"

"Aduh terima kasih Sei, aku tersanjung."

Perempatan imajiner muncul dijidat Akashi

"Terserah Shin TER-SE-RAH!"

"Hahahaha, ah aku sangat merindukan iniii," kata Midorima mengeratkan tautannya.

"Dan kau juga kenapa sekolah hanya pakai yukata?"

"Seragamku kotor, dan baju untuk latihan pendek, jadi aku oakai saja yukata yang baru saja Kaa-chan belikan untuk festival tahin ini. Wahh kita jodoh nih!" seru Midorima yang hanya dibalas raut jengah Akashi.

"Nah Sei, boleh aku ambil fotomu? Aku sudah tak punya fotomu lagi sejak-"

"Iya boleh! jangan dilanjutkan!" perintah Akashi.

"Oke berdirilah dibawah pohon sakura yang baru mekar itu, wahh bunganya banyak, cepat Sei cepat."

"Sabar shintarou!"

"Kawaiii... Sudah Sei kau makin lama makin imut ya hahahaha."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku mau pulang!"

"Eh? Tidak bisa dong?!" kata Midorima menarik lengan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Shin?!"

"Aku sudah bilang Kaa-chan kalau malam ini kita tidak kembali,"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Karna malam ini kau akan berada dibawahku, dan mendesah-desah sepanjang malam," kata Midorima menyeringai dan segera menarik tangan Akashi yang blushing parah.

End beneran.


End file.
